1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a holder, and more particularly to a holder for a hanger.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art hanger holder 10 is made integrally and is therefore rather monotonous in design. In addition, the prior art hanger 10 can not be electroplated in different colors. The aesthetic effect of the prior art hanger holder 10 is thus compromised.
As shown in FIG. 2, another prior art hanger holder comprises a base 101 and an arm 102 which is made separately. The base 101 and the arm 102 can be electroplated in different colors. The arm 102 is fastened to the base 101 by a screw 103. In light of the metal fatigue of the screw 103, the arm 102 is apt to loosen after a prolonged use of the hanger holder.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a hanger holder which is free from the deficiencies of the prior art hanger holders described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a hanger holder comprising a base, a connection seat, and a holding member, which are made separately and electroplated in different colors.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.